Lights Camera Action!
by busisuzy
Summary: Ayane Uzumaki is first year college student who is known in the neighborhood for her graffitic work and getting into trouble. Leaving in one of the biggest cities in Japan, the only thing people care about is the latest gossip spreading around town about the latest celebrity trends. But when Ayane gets to close to one, she finds herself wrapped up in their so called 'games'.


**I lost this story. Twice! This was suppose to be published before I'm a Fighter but then I lost the document.**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to the amazing developers Team Ninja from the TECMO KEOI industry. **

**Genre: Comedy, Drama, Romance, Pop culture, Slice of Life.**

**This is a Point of View story between Ayane and Elliot.**

**...**

**Chapter 1 ~ Ayane. **

I was arrested, again. I thought to myself as we drove by Doatec square. The amount of people there were outrageous. From business man and woman trying to get home to highschool students out on a school night. And not forgetting the fangirls who stare at concert posters of their favourite celebrities which they would never go to. Also, the boyfriends that have to listen to the girlfriends drool over a guy that's not.

"So how's school, Ayane." Tina says driving, her country-like voice never gets old. "If you are so good at vandalizing buildings with graffitic art than you should be doing amazing in school." I don't reply, instead I scroll through my Tumblr page. Honestly, I love college. It's like a break from home for the day. Except you know your going to go back any way. Probably because I enjoy Art and I take an Art course in college, I enjoy it so much. _No Duh._

Tina looks at me then back at the road. "So your sister, her birthday is in two days. Do you know what your going to get her?" she says stopping the car at a red light.

Once again, I don't reply. She then uses the red light opportunity to take my phone from my hand and put it in her bust pocket. "Hey!" I finally yell out. The light goes green and Tina drives on.

"Not until you get home." Tina says with a laugh. "Now, answer my question."

I sigh and adjusted myself on the passenger seat. "Probably a magazine." I say folding my arms. I didn't even realize that Tina was silent for a few second but when I look her way I see her laughing to the point where tears were running down her eyes.

"What's so funny?" I say seriously.

"Kasumi will love it." Tina says sarcastically. "I can't wait to see her face." she finishes. I ignore her remark and stared outside the car window again.

Tina is a family friend, she basically grew up with us. She normally use to tease Hayate and always tried to wrestle me and Kasumi. She decided to become a police officer instead of taking a scholarship in football at DOATEC university.

The rest of the car ride was silent until Tina put on the radio and the blast of Kokoro's new song _'Geisha Madness'_ went into my ears. Everyone was excited for the huge concert with all the huge stars in the city with their huge hits on the charts. Except me. People don't understand that what we see is a amazing human being but to them we are just another fan in the crowd. Kasumi has been dying to go to the concert but my mom always brought up the_ 'Bills'_ talk. With a father that is an averagely paid architect and a housewife mother. Being a middle class family sucks.

When we reached my driveway, she stopped the car. I then brought out my hand and she passed me my phone. "Tell your mom I said Hi." Tina orders as I exit the car. I'm not going to do it, she knows I'm not.

I ring the doorbell and immediately my brother opens the door with a bag of sour cream and onion chips in his right arm. He waves at Tina who was driving away and lets me inside. He then heads upstairs like he never saw me, can't blame him. Studying medicine in a university is harder than it looks, he constantly has to read books to keep his straight A's. I honestly can't remember the last time we went out together.

I took off my shoes slowly then tiptoed my ways to the stairs. "Ayane!" I hear my mom scream from the living room. I sighed and headed towards the room to see her and Kasumi sitting on the couch. Kasumi looked happier than usual which creeped me out. "Good evening." I say with a convincing smile. My mom keeps a straight face.

"Can I tell her." Kasumi says excitedly on the couch. My mom shakes her head. "Ayane." she starts. "How many times have I told you not to spray paint unless at home. In your room. With my permission." she says raising an eyebrow. I stayed silent, pulling my red beanie into place. "And of course you are going to do it again." My mom says folding her arms this time. She knows me so well, I look at Kasumi again who looks like she is about to explode.

"So, I have your punishment." My mom says, I sighed and sat on the ground crossed-legs. "Kasumi." My mom says giving the conversation over to her.

"Mom got me tickets to the 'Star Madness' concert!" Kasumi spits out then giving a loud scream. "Four tickets!" I opened my mouth surprised, then looked at my mom with the same expression. "Are you serious?" I say with an angry tone. "Do you know how much that would have cost?"

"Ayane.." My mom starts I cut her off. "I asked to go to the moving theater first! That so unfair!" I yell. "I know you did but Kasumi's birthday was coming up and she really wanted to go, besides the moving theater is always open and this is one time." My mom argues with me. I look at her in disbelief but before I could argue she continues.

"And that's where your punishment comes in." she says getting up. "Your going with her." she finally says heading upstairs.

One thing I hate more than celebrities, are their music themselves. Kasumi who was still jumping around stops when she sees my face. She probably felt bad knowing that I really wanted to go to the moving theater. "Don't worry Ayane." my older sister comes up to me. "I brought Hitomi so both of you guys can talk about how bad the music is." she says smiling.

Honestly, I want to punch her in the face. Hard. But what she just said makes me feel a lot better but then I frowned at her suggestion after realizing the fourth person. "Your not planning on bringing Leifang, right?" I say raising an eyebrow. Kasumi giggles "Lets just say Hitomi's coming." she says heading upstairs. I chase her calling out to her to give me answers.

When I got to Kasumi's room which I noticed a new photo of Kokoro on the wall. "Why do you like her anyway?" I asked leaning against the door frame. Kasumi get off her bed slowly putting her latest _'DAP Magazine' _which was seven months ago on her desk which was right beside her bed.

"I don't 'like'. " she starts "I obsess." Kasumi gives me a glare that makes me back off a little bit. "This is not just a concert that Kokoro just sings and leaves. No. It's all the biggest star industries coming together to make the biggest and most epic concert in history." she says in the most emotional way possible which once again scares me.

"From Kokoro to Marie Rose, from Marie Rose to that model um..." she trails off in thought. "Elliot." I complete her sentence. She raises an eyebrow. "How did you know that?" I giggle slightly. "You complained how much you hate him." I finished. Kasumi hisses in remembrance.

"Kokoro gave him all his fame." Kasumi says. "Just because he could dance and sing amazingly in her song doesn't mean he takes all her fans." she pauses in remembrance of something then continues. "Leifang ships them." I laugh and tears start coming down my eyes. I'm in the presence of a mega fangirl.

Kasumi kicks me out for laughing and I head to my own room which was right next door. I take a glance at my brother room which was across from mine. His door was open and he was asleep on his table, I closed the door before heading into my room.

I jump on the bed immediately, it had laundry on it which I messed up and I basically force myself to take off my jeans without using my hands. My room was full of my artwork from my highschool days, thanks to those babies I got a scholarship. The only reason why my sister and I aren't in school right now is because of a strike about the football team should be paid or something like that.

I grabed my phone and plugged in my headphones, I started listening to a mix I've been working on. I look at a message I got from Hitomi which read:

_Hey Butt, are you going to the concert tomorrow? ; )_

It was sent at the time I was in the car with Tina, probably after she took it from me. I sigh and covered my self in my sheets as I feel asleep with the music.

**...**

We've been standing here for three hours, maybe four. The amount of people were insane. A lot of girls, some boys. The line was super long and everyone was scattered like a deck of cards.

"I can't believe your mom got us second seat tickets!" Leifang squeals with glee. "You have the best birthday present ever!" Kasumi smiles with pride. "My birthday isn't until tomorrow though." "Still the best present ever." Leifang repeated. Hitomi nodded in agreement then takes a picture of the venue.

Leifang is more of Kasumi's friend, she is very talkative and very proud. I bet when Kasumi told her she got tickets, she had this jealous face on because her dad couldn't get her any. I hate her and I bet she hates me.

"Don't worry Ayane." I say to myself. "You'll get through this." Hitomi taps my shoulder. "Let's get through the night in one piece." she says giggling, I join her. "I hope we don't get fangirl disorder." I say still giggling. "I don't want to start shipping uncontrollably." Hitomi starts laughing. Kasumi looks our way and we stop immediately.

Hitomi and I have been friends since highschool, even though I was a year behind. We were in mostly every club together. Art, Track and Field, World Affairs, you name it. It was lonely my final year but after highschool I applied for the same college as her and now we can hang out even better than before.

For some reason I started looking at our clothing. It was pretty chilly out here and some girls were barely wearing shirts. Kasumi was wearing a pink ruffled dress with a brown jacket and flats. Leifang was wearing a very tight black and white stripped shirt with very tight black jeans and high-heels. Hitomi looked very comfortable in her classic green sweater and jeans with sneakers and as for me I wore my classic red beanie hat with a pland long sleeved shirt with shorts and to cover up my legs I wore black leggings under with red sneakers.

After about twenty minutes, I got bored so I digged through my side bag and grabbed my phone and headphones and started listening to music. That's when the crowd started going wild. Tons of limo's were coming towards the building and the head lights were shining pretty brightly. I'm annoyed already. I see Kasumi and Leifang jumping up and down joining the other girls as the scream. So many flashes went off at once I could barely see Hitomi then I realized she was taking pictures as well and they weren't even out of the car yet.

I finally bring out my_ 'Fandom book' _which was a birthday gift from Kasumi. It's a book that Kasumi spent months on to make for me, even though I simple asked for art supplies. The book has tones of info on the latest celebs with pictures, and once a month she takes it to update it. I've never actually used it since I'm not interested in that stuff but can't let it go to waste.

The first person to come out of white limo was a girl in gothic lolita clothing which made the crowd go wild, even though I was wearing earphones, I still could tell by their reactions. I could see Hitomi clap very lightly while Kasumi and Leifang went crazy.

I skimmed through the book till I found her picture and all her information written in Kasumi's neat handwriting:

_Name: Marie Rose (Stage)_

_Known for: Music_

_Age: 18_

_Birth date: June 6_

_Biggest Scandal: Smuggling drugs (Fake)_

_Industry: Holic Industry_

She smiled and waved as the crowd wailed, she even did a little victory sign. She came up to an amount of people and took pictures with them but she passed our group. She then heads for the door giving us a little pose as she left

The next limo opened and out came a man who looked way older than Marie Rose. He had brown spiky hair and seemed very energetic. I skim through the book:

_Name: Jann-Lee (Stage)_

_Known for: Music_

_Age: 22_

_Birth date: November 27_

_Biggest Scandal: Dating an average girl for five months (True)_

_Industry: Chan Industry._

He just posed for some pictures then headed inside like he owned the place. I thought it was pretty rude but to the girls in the audience I don't think so.

The third limo door opened and the crowd was already going wild. I knew who it was cause Kasumi was taking pictures like crazy. Kokoro. Even though I knew some facts about her I still open her page.

_Name: Kokoro Douglas (Full)_

_Known for: Everything!_

_Age: 19_

_Birth date: December_

_Biggest Scandal: Got married then divorced two days later. (Fake)_

_Industry: Wong Industry. _

_Note: If I ever turn into a boy, I'll marry her._

What happened next surprised me, she just walks in talking on her phone ignoring the press and fans. Wow. If this is showbiz, I don't want Kasumi to be a amateur model anymore.

The last limo made the crowd go as equally crazy, and once again I knew who it was. It was that Elliot dude Kasumi kept complaining about. I never actually seen him because I don't watch Entertainment news. When he comes out of the limo he had piercing blue eyes and was wearing a white shirt with jeans. He then smiles and waves as heads towards the crowd while his manager Brad Wong comes out of the limo.

He took mostly everyone's autographs and took tones of pictures which made him seem pretty cool. I finally found his page:

_Name: Elliot (Stage)_

_Known for: Acting and Dancing_

_Age: ?_

_Birth date: ?_

_Biggest Scandal: ?_

_Industry: Wong_

_Note: If you ever see in public, get autograph._

Kasumi pretty sure does hate him that she was too lazy to write anything, I still don't get why. I was finally about to put the book away when I noticed someone was looking straight at me. It was him.

I just noticed that I still had my earphones in, and the song was playing on repeat. When I took them out I surged a little bit due to the noise. His eyes were so blue, it scared me. I made a quick plan that whatever he ask, I will reply as quickly as possible.

"Autograph?"

"Nope."

"Picture?" He says raising an eyebrow.

"Nope."

"Then why are you here?"

"Cause I'm not wasting someone's money even though I didn't want to be here."

"I know right. Why would you want to waste money on something you could easily watch on Tv." He says smiling.

"It's on twenty eight channels for crying out loud." I say agreeing.

"Nice Beanie." He says changing the subject completely.

"Um..Thanks." I say while he walks away and heads for the door.

I look blankly as he d issapears, that's when I notice how silent the crowd was. Some people didn't care and just kept cheering while others just stare at me in jealousy. "She should have given the tickets to some one else if she didn't want to come." one girl whispers.

I look to where Kasumi, Hitomi, and Leifang are and they too have a disbelief look. I see they all had autographs which was good, I guess. Kasumi smiles then raises a eyebrow. "You should have gotten him to sign the book." she says laughing. One thing Kasumi could really do was change the subject but still make it part of the situation.

Some girls looked away and Hitomi started taking pictures again. Except Leifang who looks at me in jealousy, and that made me feel better. Honestly, all I could think about was that conversation.

That was the weirdest conversation I've ever had, and you know it's wired if I say it is.

**...**

**I did very minor spellcorrect because I wanted to get this out. :(**

**And I kind of rushed the ending so sorry, I guess. :(**

**A new chaptet of I'M A FIGHTER will come out by the end of this month, and I'll try to make it as long as possible since I got PM's of how short chapters are.**

**Don't forget to follow, comment and review. ;)**

**-busisuzy**


End file.
